


Can't Wait For You

by InfinityOnAri



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 and mc are childhood friends, F/M, Its a mystery, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe angst, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Spoilers for Yoosung's route, idek, mc has a name, she goes to school with yoosung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityOnAri/pseuds/InfinityOnAri
Summary: It started five days ago - he was complaining about his midterms in the messenger. Everything had gone as normal as always, that was until the hacker noticed their chat room had been hacked. It was confusing; the messenger had a super secure algorithm that 707 was sure that nobody could copy, until today.The RFA’s secret messenger to discuss party planning as well as confidential information, there was no way it could have been hacked.That was the day she appeared. Almost like a gift from god - an angel sent to him.





	Can't Wait For You

 She hadn’t been there for very long, but something about her caught his attention. They hadn’t ever met in person, he didn’t even know what she had looked like.

She was an absolute mystery to him. Everything about her was concealed with secrets that the vermillion haired hacker had refused to share with the blonde gamer.

Under the order of V, the address of where she was had to remain a secret. For 707, the secret of anything involving this mystery girl was just his way of teasing the members of the association.

 

It started five days ago - he was complaining about his midterms in the messenger. Everything had gone as normal as always, that was until the hacker noticed their chat room had been hacked.  It was confusing; the messenger had a super secure algorithm that 707 was sure that nobody could copy, until today.

The RFA’s secret messenger to discuss party planning as well as confidential information, there was no way it could have been hacked.

That was the day she appeared. Almost like a gift from god - an angel sent to him.

 

“I wonder if Yuna’s online right now.” he murmured to himself, sitting in the quiet of his room in front of his computer. Leaning back into the chair, he rose his legs to stretch his sore body out, cracking his legs and fingers in the process.

His violet eyes wandered to the yellow phone sitting on his desk. “Maybe I should take a quick break from LOLOL for a few minutes and check the messenger.”

And without a second thought, his fingers had snatched up the phone and logged into the messenger.

 

* * *

 

**Yoosung⋆ has entered the chatroom**

**Yuna:** Yoosung~! I’ve been waiting for you!

 

 **Yoosung⋆:** Yuna…! I’m sorry, did i make you wait long?

 

 **Yuna:**  Not at all! How was school today~?

 

 **Yoosung⋆:** It was… okay. Ha ha.

                 I fell asleep during geometry again…. Ha…..

                       

 **Yuna:** What? Again? Did you rage all night?

 

**Yoosung⋆:**

                  There was a special boss monster! I just had to fight it with my guild!

 

 **Yuna:** Oh, Yoosung. Did you win?

          Hehe, maybe you should cut back a teensy bit on the gaming?

 

 **Yoosung⋆:** Yeah we did! Haha.... maybe you’re right.

                      Oh! Sorry, game’s calling for me!

                      I gotta get going! See you later, Yuna!

 

 **Yuna:** Have fun playing, Yoosung ~ bye.

**Yoosung⋆ has left the chatroom**

 

* * *

 

He smiled to himself as he set his phone back down on the desk, his gaze fixated on his computer screen. Sighing guiltily, he pushed down on the power button, turning the system off.

Leaning back into his chair, he placed his hands behind his head. “Yuna… she’s just so familiar to me… It must be because she’s just like Rika! Yes.. just like Rika…” He mumbled as he looked up at the ceiling.

“Should I quit gaming? Would Yuna be proud if I did?”

 

* * *

 

Sighing, Yuna set her phone gently on the table in front of her. The little pikachu charm dangling over the edge of the table.

She didn’t exactly have any belongings when she had first arrived, and she certainly didn’t bring enough money to last her a week to buy groceries, the only pieces of clothing she had with her were the ones on her back.

Maybe she’d go home and pack a bag of clothes for her stay at this apartment.

 

“What have I gotten myself into?” She whispered, her gaze locking onto what looked like a camera in the corner of the room.”I feel so trapped here and I have no idea what’s going on. Seven Zero Seven, please. Tell me you’re taking care of him.”

 

She picked up her phone again, images of her and someone else flooded her screen. Scrolling, she found her favorite picture.

She was around 17 years old at the time, still a high school student. She went to the same school as Yoosung. It had only been 3 years after her childhood friend had disappeared without a word, his brother had been missing as well, not long after the news that the twins had disappeared, they found the body of their mother under the floorboards of their house, dead. The police had estimated that she’d been dead for at least two weeks before finding her.

 

Yoosung Kim; she went to junior high and high school with him, and now she's even going to university with him. It hurt her knowing that her identity was to be kept a secret for the time being, but she couldn’t really understand why. She wished she could say, but if she had, it could cause many problem within the RFA, between her childhood friend and her first love.

 

* * *

 

_Flashback_

 

_“I thought I recognized you.” The voice said over the phone once she answered. Her eyes widened as shock pooled into her irises._

_“Sa-Sae-”_

_“Don’t say that name, I’m not that guy anymore.”_

_“Ri-right, Seven.”_

_“You go to school with Yoosung, right? Don’t tell him who you are and how we know each other. It’s a secret.”_

_“Wa-wait, why is it a secret?” She asked, confusion drawn across her face._

_“I want to keep you and RFA safe, I can’t do that with the threat of the hacker, and if the hacker knows you have any real life connection to us outside of RFA, you could be put in danger, Yoosung could be put in danger. Until this threat is gone, you can’t say a word about who you are, just pretend to be someone else.”_

 

* * *

 

 

She still couldn’t understand why he had been that way, why she needed to be kept a secret.

Why she had to have a mysterious aura surrounding her for as long as it takes for 707 to solve the problem.

Why was she the one that was brought here? Why couldn’t “Unknown” bring another person here? Why did she have to be the one to respond to him? Was she really the first one to respond? Or was she that gullible? Had she been stalked the entire time? Did the hacker somehow know she was the person to send? Did he make a guess? Or was it just chance?

 

She couldn’t understand even her own situation. It seemed to unreal. Like it’s all just a dream. Is it just a dream?

 


End file.
